


Saturday

by suremiku



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, SLIGHT netorare themes, handjobs, um, you just have to squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suremiku/pseuds/suremiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends with benefits, typically two friends who have a sexual relationship without being emotionally involved. But what happens when one of them becomes emotionally involved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is trash and i'm sorry for writing it!! but... its au so :3c

He doesn’t know why or how it happened, perhaps it was that fateful day many years ago where they both had a terrible lapse in judgement. Mikleo couldn’t recall the exact date that he agreed to it, but lately his memory had become short as of late. He searched for answers in crevices he couldn’t actually reach, and only ended up hurting Zaveid in the process. 

 

"We can’t do this anymore." he pulled away from Zaveid, their lips separating with a thin trail of saliva connecting them. Mikleo breathes in deep, the look of disapproval on Zaveids face was one he didn’t like. The other man just tilted his head, frowning. 

 

Zaveid grabbed a lock of Mikleos soft hair, clenching it tightly. “Oh, why is that?” he asked huskily. Mikleo swallowed and looked behind Zaveid, feeling his heart flutter. 

 

"B—because I have a date on Saturday." 

 

The tug on his hair did not go unnoticed. “A date, huh? Who’re ‘ya going with?” Today was Thursday, two days before Saturday. 

 

Mikleo gasped as Zaveid pulled his head back, biting his lip as he tried not to moan when he felt the others lips ghost across his shoulder. “Th—that’s none of your concern…ah!” he managed before his voice delved into a sultry moan. 

 

He tried to push Zaveid away, causing the other to tut. “You’re dates on Saturday, right? So it’s perfectly fine if we do this now—” 

 

"No it’s not okay!" Mikleo said, raising his voice out of anger. "Look— I really like him, okay? I can’t possibly… please take your hands off of me." But his hands stayed stationary, locked onto his hips now. Mikleo grunted, wiggling helpless in the situation. There was a plea in Zaveids eyes, his lips glistening from their interactions before. "Zaveid—" Mikleo whined, unable to finish his sentence as the stronger forced him into another kiss, this one forceful and scary. 

 

The light haired man moaned into the kiss, pressing in lightly. His eyes shot open as he felt himself relax and he struggled, his arms moving wildly. Warm hands wrapped around his slender wrists, trapping them at his sides. Mikleo pulled away when he felt faint, gasping for air like a fish out of water. 

 

"Zaveid— I’m serious kn-knock if off…" he whispered through his gasps as the other nipped at his neck. He looked up at Mikleo, a look in his eyes that he so desperately wanted to destroy. It was a plea- no, a command. 

 

Just one more night, he was saying. One more night, can’t hurt, right? 

 

Mikleo hated himself. He exhaled deeply and shuddered as his grips on his own fists softened, offering a shaky smile. “One more night…” he muttered as soon as he looked away. Zaveid soon went back to the assault on his skin, turning his snow-white skin into a garden of black and blue bruises adorning his shoulder. 

 

His hands grasped at Zaveids hair, trying to hold onto something, tugging on it as if it would rid him of the guilt he felt. He felt dirty, but it felt so good. Mikleo breathed out through his nose, trying to hold in his moans. Zaveid never liked that, it was something Mikleo did on purpose, and he knew that. He bit into his neck, harshly. Mikleo couldn’t help but cry out, hands going taut against Zaveids hair. 

 

The others hands moved, and Mikleo only situated himself into Zaveids lap as the other began to remove his shirt, slowly rolling it up and off his torso. The cold aid was not a pleasant feeling, and he shuddered when he felt warm hands press up against his own frosty skin. Mikleo moaned, kissing Zaveid with fervor once more. He couldn’t stand to hear Zaveids voice, and this was all he could think of in the moment. 

 

"Mm—!" he gasped, tilting his head upwards and away from Zaveid as he felt the other grind his hips up against his own. Mikleo bit his lip, the hand that went to cover his mouth was caught in mid-movement. Zaveid simply kissed his hand, moving to his fingers, sucking on them. 

Another moan came from Mikleo, and he closed his eyes and Zaveid continued to grind up to him. “Za…Zaveid— I need…ah…!” his sentence is cut off as he felt Zaveids free hand rest on the front of his pants, squeezing him through his clothes. Mikleo gasped, his breath coming out in small whimpers. “P…please, touch me…” he whimpered, practically begging. 

That was when he knew he had lost, again. 

 

Zaveid wasted no time in giving Mikleo what he wanted, unzipping his pants and pulling his hardened cock out. Already he had begun to assault Mikleos nerves with a flick of his hand, and Mikleo melted against the toned muscles of Zaveids torso. His voice was loud, he was used to this and wasn’t afraid to let Zaveid know how he felt. 

 

The violet eye’d man moaned, pressing his face into Zaveids shoulder as tears sprung to his eyes. “Za—Zaveid… I can’t— sto—ahn…” Mikleo couldn’t form words as the hand on his dick didn’t slow down, reducing him to a quivering mess of tears and arousal. Oh god did it feel good, how wrong it felt was overshadowed by how good it was. Mikleo whimpered, gasping as he ground down against Zaveid as he jerked him off to the point of coming.

 

This time coming felt different, instead of the pleasure followed by lethargy, Mikleo only felt guilt. Guilt wracked his entire body, knowing he couldn’t just stop there. Zaveid was still there, and hard as ever. Mikleo grabbed Zaveids wrist, pulling it up so he could clean his hand. Something Mikleo hated to do, but did it none the less. Zaveid still kissed him after he licked his own cum off his hand, so it was okay, right? 

Mikleo breathed harshly through his nose, his face was red and his cheeks wet with tears from excitement. He sucked on his digits, making sure they were thoroughly cleaned before letting go of his wrist. 

 

Zaveid pulled his hand away from Mikleos mouth, and Mikleo tried to ignore the feeling of the others fingers rubbing over his tongue and teeth. He kissed his cheeks, then moved to kiss Mikleo as the smaller moaned, breath coming in short gasps as he felt his dick rub against Zaveids own clothes hard-on.   
Mikleo pulled away with a wet noise, drool hanging from his lips. “Did you remember… to buy more lube…?” he panted, grinding down against Zaveid in hopeless arousal. 

 

"Tch. I’m not as stupid as you think I am, Mikleo." Zaveid replied, prying Mikleo off his lap. He stood up, going to grab something from the other side of the room. While he had done that, Mikleo had shed the last of his clothing, laying completely bare for Zaveid to see(and how he wished he didn’t.).

 

The smaller laid down on his back and watched his partner turn with a clear bottle in hand. Through his fringe he could see the gleam in his eyes, and it only made his cheeks flush further. Mikleo closed his eyes, feeling as the bed dipped down on one side was enough to make him moan. He was dragged forward as Zaveid grabbed his hip with one hand, the other grabbing his cock once again. 

 

Mikleos eyes shot open, whimpering and struggling as he felt Zaveid tug. “Nnn… please—” the other silenced him with a kiss, shoving his tongue into his mouth. Mikleo only submitted, letting him do as he pleased. 

 

"Ah… ah—nm, sto— I’m gonna—!" Zaveids hand retracted quickly, leaving Mikleo on the verge of coming. Mikleo practically cried, his senses hazy. 

 

"Hey… do you want to ride me tonight?” he asked, and Mikleo swallowed harshly. 

 

"God yes."  
He’s lost in the mood as his partner tosses him the freshly opened bottle, lazily opening it with one hand and coating an excessive amount of lube on the other. It dribbled over and onto the sheets, but through the haze of arousal he just didn’t care. The man made haste of preparing himself, hissing only a little bit as he inserted two fingers at once. 

 

Mikleo was in a rush, and since he had the power in his favor, he could hurry this up. He held his tongue as he felt Zaveid put a hand on his backside, focusing on the pain instead. The pain blossomed into pleasure when he began to scissor his fingers, causing him to double over, resting his forehead against the heated skin of his partners shoulder. He sat there, panting each time he thrust his fingers in. 

 

He was too caught up in his own bubble to realize too late that Zaveid had pulled his wrist up, forcing him to let go of himself. Mikleo moaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the bigger raise his hips. Mikleo sat up, eyes glazed over, and looked down. Reaching down he grabbed Zaveids dick, giving it a few quick strokes before he positioned it at his entrance. 

 

Sex without a condom was always risky, but they had done this so many times before that he was certain nothing bad could happen. 

 

Then he slowly sank down, hissing and moaning as he did so. He heard the other groan, so he craned his neck to kiss him. Once he was fully seated inside of him, he shivered. The guilt inside of him was maddening, his emotions swirling with both guilt and the want for Zaveid to thrust up into him. 

 

Almost as if he read his thoughts, Zaveid grabbed Mikleos hip and pushed him down again, making Mikleo moan into the kiss. He coaxed Mikleo with his tongue, the smaller man moaning and shivering. He could barely see through his hazy vision, but he didn’t have to. 

 

Mikleo began to bounce up and down on his lap, crying out in pleasure.   
"You feel so good." he heard him praise. "Don’t worry about anything, just focus on m-me yeah?" a hand carded through his soft white locks, pulling on them harshly. Mikleo gasped and swallowed, feeling his head go back, exposing the soft middle of his neck. 

 

He moaned, feeling teeth latch onto his neck. Normally he hated hickies, but he knew he owed this to Zaveid at least. There would be a nasty bruise, he always did bruise easily. 

 

Each time he came down, Zaveid thrusted up and it hurt more than it felt good. Mikleo squeezed around him, eyes tearing up from the pain. Removing one hand from Zaveids shoulder, he reached down to begin to pump himself. From the sounds Zaveid was making he could tell he was close. 

 

Mikleo squeaked as he felt Zaveid push him over and onto his back. He looked up into the others eyes, and only saw desire. “Aah-!” Mikleo screamed as Zaveid began to pound into him, not even caring about his partners arousal. Mikleo gasped, tried to get a grip on his mind as he felt himself slipping into the grips of insanity. 

 

"Zaveid— don’t come insi—ah..!" Mikleo tried to gasp out, but could barely get his request out as Zaveid dragged his blunt nails down his sides, leaving angry red marks in their wake. 

 

"S-sorry Mikleo, can’t pull out…"

 

Mikleo screamed again, feeling everything and nothing all at once. The pleasure accompanied by guilt was by far the worst, but being able to feel Zaveids come inside of him while guilty made him burst into silent tears. He had come himself, getting the sticky substance all over his hips and his hand. 

 

They sat there without saying much, Zaveid pulling out without much of an apology. The other stood up and gathered his stuff, smirking while doing so. Mikleo watched with teary eyes, his body exhausted. Zaveid was about to leave, but turned back one time. 

 

"Have a good time on Saturday."   
—-  
"Mikleo? Hey, are you okay?" 

 

Snapped out of his thoughts, Mikleo turned his head to look at Sorey, whose green eyes glistened with worry. He smiled a little and waved his hand dismissively. “Ah, I’m fine don’t worry about me. What were you saying?” Soreys eyes flashed with understanding, and dropped it.

 

His heart soared. 

 

Sorey smiled back. “Well, I was wondering what you wanted to do after you finished your… third coffee?” he teased. “Jeez, if you keep drinking like that you’ll stay short forever!” 

 

Mikleo scoffed, glaring at Sorey, although he was sure all he saw was amusement. “I’ll have you know I’m the tallest in my family.” was all he could come up with in reply. Sorey snickered.

 

"A…anyway, I’m practically done anyway. We can go get something real to eat, or we can continue to talk about my height if you like." Mikleo said bitterly, standing up slowly. 

 

Sorey tilted his head. “You’re doing it again.” Mikleo flashed a defensive look. “L-limping, I mean! Are you sure you’re alright?” 

 

"I’m fine." Mikleo said softly.


End file.
